


Neither is Your Friend

by mistrali



Series: Harry Potter, Canon Divergences [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, Self-inflicted Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: The titles are from Snape’s logic puzzle in PS.
Series: Harry Potter, Canon Divergences [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280579
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	Neither is Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Felix Infelicis: A Collection of Bad-Luck AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319568) by [Sunnyskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/pseuds/Sunnyskywalker). 



> CW: Child death (self-inflicted). If suicide or anything similar triggers you, don’t read further.

1\. Death in Their Insides

By the time little Sally-Anne Perks was found, it was too late. She was lying unmoving in a corner of the puzzle room, lips blue, face blanched. An empty bottle of poison lay on the floor beside her.

* * *

2\. Whichever You Would Find

The silent alarm in the Headmaster’s office triggered every protective and defensive spell in the puzzle room - those placed there by Dumbledore himself, and others, built into the very walls and foundations of the school. It had, after all, once been Helga Hufflepuff’s wine cellar. But the magic recognised the house elves as allies (being as they worked in the kitchens) and let them through. 

They scooped up the inert Quirrell and Apparated into the hospital wing, where Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore greeted them with nods and thanks.

“A Draught of Living Death?” asked Dumbledore, peeling back the reeking turban and examining the grotesque face underneath. It was now almost peaceful in slumber. “Well done, Severus.”

“Quirinus always was a dunderhead,” said Snape contemptuously. “OWL students know not to drink an unknown potion without testing it first.”

“It’s hardly Quirinus’ fault he was possessed by Lord Voldemort,” said Dumbledore mildly.  “Now, Filius, the magical binding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Both fics are unrelated (i.e. the one doesn’t follow from the other), but both are AU.


End file.
